


It Was Definitely the Dancing Juice, but a Very Strong Argument Could Be Made for the Look in Tony's Eyes

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Stony One Shots [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy 97th Steve!<br/>I’ve written about Steve and Tony proposing to each other and/or being married a million times and I’ll do it a million more</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Definitely the Dancing Juice, but a Very Strong Argument Could Be Made for the Look in Tony's Eyes

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve woke up on the common room couch of Avengers Tower with a groan and a pounding headache, covered in uncooked rice and- Tony Stark?

Indeed, the “billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist” that was Anthony Edward Stark was lying right on top of the super soldier. The “playboy” was snoozing away and slightly drooling. His right hand held a fist full of Steve’s dark blue button up shirt and his left hand was in Steve’s, wedding ring one reflecting happily in the streams of late morning sun-wait _wedding ring_? Steve saw that he was wearing an identical one.

“Captain? Would you like to see the wedding video Mr. Wilson recorded?” JARVIS asked.

“Wedding? What the hell are-?” Steve started.

But then he remembered.

* * *

 

It was Steve’s 97th birthday so everyone threw him a party, even though every year he’s told them not to. Tony always seemed to forget that order and JARVIS never seemed to have any record of it. The night was filled with stupid party games, drinking, even stupider stories, and more drinking. Usually, Steve nor Bucky was capable of getting drunk, but, Thor, brought some Asgardian stuff that he said they _had_ to try.

Eventually, like all good adult parties, someone suggested Truth or Dare. At first, it was innocent enough with requests of telling their most embarrassing moments or daring someone to lick Mjölnir, but as usual with Stark’s parties, it got intense real fast. It probably didn’t help that they were all buzzed as hell.

“Okay, Stark, Truth or Dare?” Clint slurred.

“Dare.”

“Okay…”

Clint looked around and his eyes landed on Steve, whose eyes would’ve been heart shaped with Tonys in them if this were a cartoon. Hawkeye smirked.

“I dare you to marry, Steve, right now.”

“What?!” Captain America and Iron Man shouted.

Sure they had been secretly dating for few months-and they were the happiest of Steve’s life- but marriage?

“You heard me!” Clint grinned like the Cheshire cat, “Unless you want me to think of something more f-!”

“NO!” Steve cut Clint off, knowing his drunken definition of “more fun” would involve public humiliation.

Tony turned to Steve.

“Looks like we’re getting married, Shellhead,” Steve smiled softly.

 

 

Ten minutes and one search for two ring like things later, Steve and Tony were standing in front of Natasha, the make shift minister. Bruce was asleep in a recliner, Sam was recording the whole thing, Bucky was ring bearer, Thor was the witness, and, Clint, was sitting ready to throw rice “happy newlyweds”.

“Dearly, beloved we are gathered here today, blah, blah, blah,” Natasha said, “How about I just skip to the good part?”

Steve wasn’t even paying attention, he was so busy looking at Tony. His warm, dark brown eyes that brightened up so beautifully when there was a new challenge a foot, the slight pink tinge to the tips of his ears that was the only give away to Tony Stark being embarrassed and the bit of greying in the hair around them that was a constant reminder that Tony’s not getting any younger, which is why he needed to savor every moment with him. Steve’s eyes dropped down a bit to Tony’s signature goatee that nicely framed the mouth that, Steve, simultaneously wanted to punch and kiss until- suddenly something hit him in his face.

“Don’t pass out on us yet, Cap!” Clint grinned, rice in hand, “Do you take, Stark, to be your husband or what?!”

“I….” Steve began.

He looked back at the billionaire and the rest of his sentence trailed off. Steve wasn’t sure if he had taken one shot too many or if Tony’s eyes really were oozing that much adoration and slight hopeful anticipation but-.

“Tick tock, Blondie, I’m sobering up by the minute!” Tony teased.

And then he smiled that trademark smirk, Steve, loved so much. That did it.

“I do!” Steve exclaimed.

“Tony, do-.”

“He does!” Steve answered.

 He reached out and grabbed the “rings” from, Bucky, and slid one on his finger and the other on Tony’s.

“You may most definitely kiss the groom,” Steve finished up for Natasha.

He knew this was probably one of the stupidest things he’s ever gone along with and in the morning there’ll more than likely be a divorce headed his way, but this right now-his hands in Tony’s hair, Tony’s slight moaning into his mouth, and both of them falling on to the couch that everyone had so graciously cleared-this was worth it.

“It is nice to see Brother Anthony and Steven so committed to this game!” Thor boomed.

“Yeah! I didn’t think…” Clint shook his head, “Well at least this rice didn’t go to waste.”

With that he started pelting the happy couple until, Natasha, dragged him out by his ear with the other boys in tow.

* * *

 

 

Tony stirred and sat up a fraction, smiled at his “husband”, and laid back down.

“Good morning, Mr. Rogers-Stark,” he sighed.

“So no divorce then?” Steve grinned, kissing Tony’s ring hand.

“And let the media implode? They’re already gonna have a field day, and frankly, Blondie, I want, Pepper, to let me keep my balls.”

Tony sat up again with a small smile.

"Of course I expect a proper proposal eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so stupid and poorly thought out but I JUST WANT A CANON STEVE/ TONY RELATIONSHIP. I DON'T ASK FOR A LOT IN LIFE. I'M A DECENT PERSON. I PUT MY BRA ON LIKE EVERYONE ELSE: ONE BOOB AT A TIME. CAN'T AT LEAST GET THIS?


End file.
